Kei Mikhail Ignatov
Kei Mikhail Ignatov is an Inspector within Division 1 of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. He is one of the main protagonists of ''Psycho-Pass 3''https://cleverwolfpoetry.tumblr.com/post/183453686297/psycho-pass-3-characters. Appearance Ignatov has black hair parted on the right side and blue eyes. When he was a child, Ignatov had short blonde hair, but dyed it black some time before high school0308 Cubism. At work, he wears the normal Inspector uniform consisting of a black suit and tie with black shoes. He also wears the standard PSB jacket when on crime scenes. At home, he wears casual clothes such as a white sweater and a gray plaid shirt. He also wears a dark blue track suit and pants with black runners whenever he works out. Personality Ignatov is a strong, kind but stoic individual. He is self-disciplined and strict when working with Enforcershttp://psycho-pass.com/3rd/character2.php. A keen sense of justice prompts him to occasionally act in a rash manner, as when he perceives someone being treated unfairly. Personal Background Ignatov is a former military veteran who excels in martial arts and shooting. He is a second-generation Russian immigrant, naturalized Japanese citizen. Early Life February 2107 – Obtains Japanese Citizenship 2118 - Kei's older brother, Akira Vasily Ignatov dies Residence Current Address: Tokyo, Chiyoda Ward, Ochanomizu, 4-35-MF, Crown Heights Hill 502 Emergency Contact Information Emergency Contact: Tokyo, Chiyoda Ward, Ochanomizu, 4-35-MF, Crown Heights Hill 502 Maiko Maya Stronskaya (relation: wife) Education April 2107 – Enrolls at Fukuoka Prefectural Umi Middle School August 2109 – Transfers to 9th Federal School, Basic General Education Course June 2111 – Graduates from 9th Federal School, Basic General Education Course September 2111 – Enrolls at Tōhō Academy High School, Faculty of Education, Complex Cultures Course December 2112 – Drops out of Tōhō Academy High School, Faculty of Education, Complex Cultures Course August 2114 – Passes Higher Education Graduation Achievement Certification Test April 2115 – Enrolls in the Kenji National Technical School, Faculty of International Economics, Economic Policies Course February 2118 – Takes an absence from the Kenji National Technical School, Faculty of International Economics, Economic Policies Course February 2119 – Resumes studies at the Kenji National Technical School, Faculty of International Economics, Economic Policies Course March 2120 – Graduates from the Kenji National Technical School, Faculty of International Economics, Economic Policies Course Work History December 2112 – Enlists in the Moscow Ground Forces Second Foreign Regiment. Assigned to Third Motorized Sniper Squad April 2114 – Discharged from Moscow Ground Forces April 2120 – Joins the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau. Enters Public Safety Bureau’s Career Induction Institute October 2120 – Leaves Same Induction Institute November 2120 – Assigned as Inspector for Criminal Affairs Division 1 Licenses/Qualifications July 2113 – Obtains Type 1 Standard Automobiles Driver’s License February 2115 – Obtains Type 1 Large Motorcycles Driver’s License March 2116 – Obtains 2nd Class Medical Care Supporter Certification May 2116 – Obtains Type 1 Large Special Vehicles Driver’s License August 2116 – Obtains Certification as a Person Responsible for Handling B-Grade Dangerous Goods October 2116 – Obtains Drone Derrick Army Transfer License (Unlimited) March 2117 – Obtains Certification as an Information Security Specialist June 2117 – Obtains First Class Land Special Radio Communication Certification October 2117 – Obtains Second Class Food Coordinator Certification February 2119 – Obtains Financial Planning Consultant Certification Relationships Arata Shindo Shindo is Ignatov's partner within Division One of the Public Safety Bureau. They have been childhood friends since they were young and maintain a strong bond. In the past, they were both victims in the same case which cost the lives of Shindo's father and Ignatov's older brother. They are determined to solve their murders at any cost. Ignatov also acts as Shindo's protective cover (aka his "rope") whenever he enters a Mental Trace state. However they do have their moments of tussles and distrust. Maiko Maya Stronskaya Stronskaya is Ignatov's wife. They share a loving relationship as well as the shared experience of having lost a family member under suspicious circumstances. She suffers from a visual impairment that can only be corrected by a special surgery. Akira Vasily Ignatov Akira is Ignatov's older brother. He was murdered prior to the series in a case which also took the life of Shindo's father. Trivia *His Public Safety Bureau ID is 00475-AEKG-45721-1. *According to Sibyl's Compatibility scale, Ignatov has a A+ rating with Kisaragi, a fact she finds embarrassing. Gallery Kei Mikhail Ignatov.png|Official Character Shot from the Psycho Pass website. Kei Mikhail Ignatov (Child).png|Kei Mikhail Ignatov when he was a child (in 0308 Cubism). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors Category:Article stubs